Uma História de Amor FIC TRADUZIDA
by p-mary
Summary: Uma one-shot acompanhando Edward e Bella desde o dia em que eles se conheceram, até o seu "E eles viveram felizes para sempre". Comemorativa ao Dia dos Namorados
1. 14 de fevereiro de 1992

**Título:** Uma História de Amor (A Story of Love)

**Autora:** I'mwiththevampires08

**Tradutora:** Paula Junqueira

**Nota: Esta história teve a sua tradução e postagem devidamente autorizadas pela autora.**

**Trilha:** _Catch a Falling Star_, do Perry Como**  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Uma História de Amor_**

**14 de fevereiro de 1992 – 6ª série**

**EPOV**_  
_

"Agora, classe, é muito importante que vocês alinhem os números quando se trabalha com decimais. Se vocês não fizerem isso, pode ser muito difícil de resolver a conta. Vocês devem ser cuidadosos, ou vão acabar colocando o decimal no lugar errado."

A Sra. Wilson matraqueava sem parar sobre Matemática. Eu absolutamente odiava essa matéria. Não era muito bom nela, na verdade. Eu não tinha nem ideia de porque tínhamos que assistir a essas aulas. Onde é que vamos usar isso quando sairmos da escola?

Olhei para o relógio na parede novamente. Era quase duas horas, e em mais quinze minutos nós terminaríamos com a matéria e poderíamos começar com a festa da nossa turma.

Hoje era Dia dos Namorados. Eu estava tão animado pra chegar à escola, que quase esqueci meus cartões do Dia dos Namorados em casa. Eles eram pra lá de irados – eram das Tartarugas Ninja. Eu tinha implorado para Esme conseguir aqueles pra mim. Mal podia esperar para distribuí-los.

Olhei para o relógio mais uma vez, e já estava perto da hora da festa... O tempo nunca passou tão devagar na minha vida! Dei uma olhada pela sala e vi que todo mundo parecia tão impaciente pelo início da festa quanto eu. Percebi o olhar de Jessica Stanley – sentada a algumas classes atrás de mim – e ela sorriu. Eu retribuí o sorriso, como era o esperado. Nunca gostei de toda a atenção que eu recebia de todos, mas ficava na minha porque queria ter amigos. Se você era parte do grupo dos populares, então fazia o que podia para permanecer nele.

Encarei a garota de cabelos castanhos que sentava perto de mim. Ela nunca falava muito... literalmente. Até mesmo enquanto a professora estava falando lá na frente, ela ficava rabiscando. Pude ver a capa de um livro por debaixo da sua carteira sobre seu colo, então eu soube que ela estava tentando ler enquanto a Sra. Wilson palestrava.

De repente interessado, fui olhá-la mais de perto. Eu sabia que o seu nome era Bella e que ela amava ler... mas além disso, não sabia mais nada. As suas roupas diziam pouco sobre ela. Elas eram simples e não tinham marca... na verdade, elas pareciam um pouco desgastadas. Não sujas, mas velhas. Fitei o rosto dela, esperando poder ver seus olhos castanhos. Mas ela se recusou a olhar para mim.

Apesar do que todas as outras crianças da turma diziam, eu sempre achei que ela era bonita. O único problema era que ela sempre parecia triste... não tinha nenhum amigo, e falava muito pouco. Todos faziam piada dela por isso, e embora eu nunca tenha feito parte das provocações, também nunca a defendi.

Decidi tentar iniciar uma conversa, para matar tempo. Talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, ela sorriria para mim. Ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito.

"Ei, o que você está lendo aí?"

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando que eu estava falando com ela. Depois de um tempinho, tentei de novo.

"O seu livro? O que você está lendo?"

Ela corou e olhou para baixo, puxando o livro para eu poder ver. "É, uh... um livro de mistério."

Bella falou tão baixinho, que tive de me esforçar para conseguir ouvi-la. "Oh, um mistério, uh?" Me estiquei e dei uma espiada na capa. _Wait Till Helen Comes._

Assenti e me sentei. "É bom?"

Ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça. Ela parecia tão assustada... como se eu fosse mordê-la ou uma coisa assim... o que eu não duvido que qualquer outro garoto da turma faria. Ela então voltou a encarar as folhas à sua frente, esquecendo de mim mais uma vez.

Eu queria pelo menos tirar um sorriso dela, para iluminar o seu rosto. "Bem, Bella... eu só queria desejar um Feliz Dia dos Namorados."

O seu rosto estava em choque quando ela olhou de volta para mim. Depois de um momento, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso triste. Eu não sabia por que ela era sempre tão tristonha, mas tinha certeza de que ela seria linda ao invés de apenas bonita se tivesse roupas melhores e um sorriso feliz.

"Edward Cullen, pegue os seus materiais e sente ao lado da Jessica Stanley, por favor. Você fica conversando com a senhorita Swan e interrompendo a minha aula... Este será o seu lugar permanente pelo resto do ano letivo."

Suspirei e peguei as minhas coisas, dando uma última olhada em Bella. Ela não olhou para mim, meramente continuou a ler. Saí dali e fui sentar com Jessica e todos os outros "populares". Mal tinha chegado ao novo lugar, Jessica sussurrou para mim, "O que você estava fazendo, conversando com a Bella Swan? Ela não fala com ninguém e, além disso... ela é suja!"

Eu apenas dei de ombros, sem resposta para dar a ela ou aos que estavam ouvindo a conversa. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu esperava que Bella conseguisse encontrar o seu sorriso feliz um dia, ao invés daquele tristonho que ela sempre exibia.

"Está certo, turma, está na hora da nossa festa de Dia dos Namorados. Por favor, guardem todos os materiais e arrumem um lugar para sentar. Vocês podem escolher qualquer lugar."

É claro, eu me sentei com um grande grupo de pessoas, e nós rimos e brincamos. Quando olhei para Bella, ela estava a um canto sozinha, mordiscando um pedaço de chocolate enquanto lia. Então voltei minha atenção para os meus amigos e sorri para eles.

Logo, Isabella Swan estava esquecida.

* * *

**NT: Olá, meus amores! A autora de "Sinfonia Agridoce" criou esta one-shot (que eu tomei a liberdade de ir quebrando e postando em oito partes) em comemoração ao Dia dos Namorados, celebrado nos EUA no dia 14 de fevereiro. Então eu pensei, "Cara... fic linda. Por que não apresentar ela pro povo daqui?" e _voilá_! Cá estou eu postando as primeiras partes *-***

**Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem desta fic tanto quanto eu mesma gostei de traduzir! E bom... Feliz Dia dos Namorados, galera!  
**


	2. 14 de fevereiro de 1994

**Nota: Fic sendo traduzida e postada com a devida autorização da autora.**

**Trilha: **_Basic Space,_ do The XX**  
**

**

* * *

14 de fevereiro de 1994 – 8ª série**

**BPOV  
**

"Mãe, eu vou sair. Volto tarde hoje."

"Tudo bem, querida. Mas tome cuidado. Vá direto para lá e volte. Não passe em mais nenhum lugar."

Assenti para ela e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu tinha vivido nesta vizinhança desde os meus onze anos. Antes disso, morei em outra cidade. Venho andando pelas redondezas há alguns anos já, e neste momento, estava indo para a casa da minha amiga Angela. Ela morava só a algumas quadras longe da minha casa, então peguei o caminho mais curto, atalhando pelos quintais vizinhos.

Eu estava um pouco animada, já que esta era a primeira vez que eu ia até a casa de alguém. Desde que meu pai foi preso ano passado, as coisas em minha casa tinham estado muito melhores. Eu nunca contei a ninguém sobre o abuso, e foi um alívio quando ele foi embora e tudo finalmente acabou. Pela primeira vez, eu podia verdadeiramente respirar e não ter medo de voltar para casa.

Passei pelo quintal dos Newton e continuei caminhando. Eu não estava muito preocupada com todos me incomodando. Eu ainda era uma pária. E uma vez rotulada como uma, não importa o que você faça, o título te persegue pra sempre. Olhei mais adiante e vi a casa dos Stanley se aproximando. Eu podia apontar os nomes de todas as famílias que viviam por ali. Como já disse, eu andava muito pela vizinhança.

Cheguei à casa de Angela e bati na porta da frente. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, e esperava que os pais dela fossem legais. Ela disse que não tinha problema na visita, e como eu não tinha nenhuma experiência nessas coisas, confiei na sua palavra.

A porta se abriu, e a cabeça dela me espiou pelo vão. "Ei, Bella! Você veio!"

Eu assenti. "É... você está ocupada?"

"Não, entra. Nós podemos ir para o meu quarto e assistir um pouco de TV, se você quiser."

O quarto de Angela era pequeno, assim como o meu. Ela ia para a escola comigo desde a nossa sexta série, e embora nunca tenha sido extremamente legal, ela não era cruel também. Nós ficamos mais próximas durante este ano, quando fomos postas na mesma turma. Ang era bem legal, e eu tinha começado a me abrir consideravelmente este ano. Tudo bem que eu ainda era muito quieta e continuava guardando tudo para mim mesma, mas não parecia mais um gato assustado quando vinham conversar comigo.

Nós nos sentamos e conversamos sobre tudo o que podíamos pensar, incluindo meninos. Rimos, fizemos festa e agimos totalmente como duas garotinhas. Pedi para usar o banheiro dela e quando voltei, ela estava olhando pela janela.

"Bella, vem aqui rápido! Você precisa ver isso!"

Corri até a janela e dei uma olhada. A casa do vizinho era apenas alguns metros longe, então quando se olhava naquela direção, podia-se enxergar as pessoas lá dentro com perfeição.

E andando por lá estavam Emmett e Jasper, os dois sem nenhuma camiseta. Eles estavam conversando e rindo e se divertindo. Quando Jasper mudou de lugar é que pude ver Edward... enrolado apenas em uma toalha.

Minha boca se abriu e eu não pude acreditar no que vi. Edward parecia maravilhosamente bem esculpido. Todos os três garotos eram do time de futebol, mas Edward era o único que estudava na mesma série que nós. Os outros dois já estavam no Ensino Médio.

Puxei o braço de Angela e sussurrei asperamente, "O que você está fazendo? Eles vão descobrir a gente!"

Ela riu. "Isso não importa. Os garotos sabem que nós estamos aqui, eles não são bobos. E mesmo assim deixaram as cortinas e persianas abertas! Então está tranquilo."

Olhei de volta para a casa ao lado e continuei a minha análise. Edward era sempre lindo aos meus olhos. Ele nunca realmente falou muito comigo, mas eu entendia o motivo. Ele fazia parte da turma dos populares, e com o passar dos anos isso apenas se fortaleceu. Eu estava muito abaixo do seu nível.

Não acho que ele sequer se lembre de mim, já que tem toneladas de namoradas. Ele saía com uma, e na semana seguinte já estava com outra. Lembro de um encontro que tivemos este ano...

_***Flashback***_

_Eu vou me atrasar para a aula!_

_Bati a porta do meu armário e me virei rápido para correr para a sala... só que dei um encontrão em alguém._

"_Ow! Oh, eu sinto muito..."_

_Ergui minha cabeça e olhei direito naqueles brilhantes olhos verdes._

"_Desculpe, eu não te vi aí." Ele continuou, "Deixe eu te ajudar a recolher os seus livros."_

_Ele os pegou e entregou todos de volta para mim. Então olhou para o livro que eu recém tinha retirado da biblioteca e leu o título._

"_Flowers in the Attic?"_

_Eu corei e assenti. __Ele sorriu e estendeu o livro na minha direção._

"_Aqui está. Desculpe mais uma vez. Oh, e Feliz Dia dos Namorados." E isto foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de sair correndo._

_***Fim do Flashback***_

Suspirei e decidi me sentar de volta para assistir TV. Nós estávamos nos mudando este ano para o sul da cidade... o que significava que eu iria começar em uma nova escola... longe de todo mundo que eu conhecia há tanto tempo. Não havia razão para ficar espionando alguém que eu nunca poderia ter.


	3. 15 de fevereiro de 1996

**Nota: A Teresa me autorizou a traduzir e a postar aqui, e inclusive ela vem dar uma olhadinha no meu trabalho. Então, amores, que tal mandar um comentário e deixar nós duas felizes?**

**Trilha:** _Show Me What I'm Looking For_, Carolina Liar

**

* * *

**

**15 de fevereiro de 1996 – 10ª série**

**EPOV**

"Eu não sei, cara... Acho que estou mudando de ideia..."

"Meu, vamos lá. Você vai amar ela, eu prometo!"

Fiquei andando pela frente prédio, esperando pela mãe de Jacob. Aparentemente, os dois acharam que esta garota – de quem eles são amigos há anos – poderia ser alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer melhor. Eu estava cansado de todas as garotas falsas com quem tenho saído. Agora, tudo o que eu queria era ficar com alguém real.

"É melhor ela ser mil vezes melhor do que a Tanya."

Ele riu. "Edward, cara... essa garota nem se compara. Ela não é nada igual à Tanya. A garota nem é loira!"

Concordei, continuando a minha procissão de um lado para outro. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém em um encontro às escuras antes. E este não era nem mesmo um encontro, na verdade. Nós só iríamos nos reunir aqui, no clube de teatro que eu frequentava depois da escola. Ela se juntaria a nós mais tarde, e então me encontraria pela primeira vez.

"Espera... Ela sabe que vai me encontrar? Vocês não estão enganando ela, estão?"

"Não, é claro que não. Minha mãe disse a ela que havia este ótimo rapaz que ela deveria encontrar no clube de teatro que eu participo. E ela concordou. Sabe, minha mãe está tentando fazer a garota se soltar um pouco."

"Ela é tímida?"

"Sim... bem, não quando você a conhece melhor. Mas no começo, ela vai ser. Totalmente diferente do que você está acostumado."

Bem nesta hora faróis surgiram pelas janelas, e as palmas das minhas mãos ficaram molhadas. Eu realmente esperava que ela gostasse de mim. Fui para a rua, seguindo Jacob, e vi a porta do carro se abrir. Uma morena saiu e olhou a frente do edifício. Quando seus olhos pousaram em mim, eles se arregalaram com o reconhecimento.

"Ei, eu conheço ela! Nós íamos à escola juntos..."

Jacob fez as apresentações por nós. "Bella, este é Edward. Edward, esta é a minha amiga Bella."

Sorri, estendendo minha mão. Até mesmo no escuro eu podia vê-la tremer e corar levemente. Eu não me lembrava de muita coisa sobre ela, apenas que ela tinha se tornado uma jovem muito linda... e que ela tinha um belo sorriso.

"Você não quer entrar?"

"Sim, eu adoraria, Edward. Obrigada."

A voz dela era suave... como um suspiro. E não apenas isso, mas ela realmente tinha dito obrigada. Eu sabia que tinha sido conquistado.

* * *

**NT: Suspiros pra esse Edward, por favor. O moço _merece_. É fofo pra caramba, não é, não?**


	4. 18 de fevereiro de 1996

**Nota: História sendo traduzida e postada com a devida autorização da autora!**

**Trilha:** _Falling Slowly_, Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglo

**

* * *

**

**18 de fevereiro de 1996 – 10ª série – 3 dias depois**

**EPOV**

"Você quer que _eu_ peça para _ela_ ser a _sua_ namorada?"

"Quero."

"Não deveria ser você quem faz isso?"

Suspirei, correndo minha mão pelos cabelos. Jake e eu estávamos na casa da Bella... mas ela ainda não sabia que estávamos ali. Eu queria tornar aquilo oficial, pedir para ela ser minha namorada. Mas estava tão nervoso... e se ela dissesse não? E se ela não sentisse o mesmo por mim? Jacob disse que eu estava sendo idiota, que eu estava no time de futebol e peloamordedeus, era hora de crescer. Ele estava certo, é claro. Mas eu não conseguia fazer aquilo. Todas as outras garotas foram fáceis... e Bella era especial. Balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não posso. Só por favor corre até lá, pergunta e me diz o que ela respondeu, ok?"

Ele concordou, derrotado, e correu até a porta da frente. Pude vê-los daquele ponto onde estava escondido, mas não conseguia ouvi-los. Porém a conversa não foi muito longa, e logo Jacob voltou sorrindo.

"E aí? O que ela disse?"

"Ela disse não."

"O quê? E ela falou por quê?"

"Sim. Ela disse que quer que _você_ faça o pedido. Ela está esperando por você lá na porta."

Eu não pude acreditar naquilo. Ela disse não ao Jacob... porque queria que eu fosse até lá. Nossa... ela tinha mais coragem do que eu.

Sem dizer mais nada, subi na calçada e a vi. Ela estava parada atrás da porta, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Só então percebi o quanto senti falta dela, e o quanto a queria pra mim. Mas não ajudava o fato de nós dois não freqüentarmos a mesma escola. Eu morava na zona norte da cidade... e ela vivia no lado sul. Porém, se ela dissesse sim, eu poderia dar um jeito naquilo.

"Bella... eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer."

Ela assentiu.

"Você quer namorar comigo?" Eu não pude evitar o tom ridículo com que aquela pergunta saiu... e a maldita vermelhidão no meu rosto.

O seu sorriso leve se transformou em um riso amplo. Seus olhos se iluminaram e ela disse, "Sim."

Eu fiquei tão feliz, que escancarei a porta entre nós e a abracei. Ela guinchou e eu a ergui, girando-a no ar. Quando finalmente a coloquei de volta no chão a encarei, e percebi que ela tinha o seu sorriso feliz. Bella era minha, e isto era tudo o que importava.


	5. 20 de junho de 1996

**Nota: Tá pensando que o trabalho aqui é de amador? Haha... Tenho autorização, cara! Devidamente autorizada e aprovada pela Teresa :)**

**Trilha: **_Love is Worth the Fall_, O.A.R.

**

* * *

**

**20 de junho de 1996 – verão após a 10ª série – Aniversário do Edward**

**BPOV**

"Ei, Jake. Você sabe onde o Edward está?"

"Não... Ele estava aqui a pouco, mas eu acho que o vi andando na direção dos quartos."

Assenti e fui para a parte dos fundos da casa. Era o aniversário de Edward hoje, e eu tinha feito um bolo para ele. Tínhamos acabado a pouco nossa prática de teatro, e eu queria mostrar a ele o que tinha feito. Nós estávamos juntos há quatro meses agora, e aqueles estavam sendo os quatro melhores meses da minha vida.

Eu nunca entendi como Edward podia gostar de mim. Eu era tão quieta, reservada e o seu total oposto. Ele me disse que aquilo nunca o tinha incomodado, e que ele gostava daquele meu jeito. Mas eu ainda não estava segura de mim mesma... ele tinha muito mais experiência neste campo. E além do mais, as suas ex-namoradas eram todas lindas e populares – eu me sentia pequena comparada a elas.

Entrei no primeiro quarto nos fundos da casa, mas ele não estava lá. Ouvi vozes no cômodo ao lado, então eu entrei... para encontrar Edward contra a parede, com Tanya atirada por cima dele... o beijando de uma maneira que eu pensei ser reservada apenas para mim.

Arfei, em choque, e os dois se viraram para olhar para mim. Tanya sorria presunçosamente, enquanto Edward parecia horrorizado. Saí correndo do quarto o mais rápido que pude, humilhada demais para ficar ali um segundo a mais.

Jacob me viu passar correndo por ele e me chamou, mas eu não parei. Eu podia ouvir Edward no meu encalço, e sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que ele me alcançasse. Corri para a rua e tentei cortar caminho pelos quintais vizinhos, tentando me afastar dele.

"Bella! Por favor, espera! Droga, só para de correr!"

O sonho que eu vivia com Edward era bom demais para ser verdade... e agora a minha bolha de felicidade foi estourada porque o diabo tentou Edward e tinha ficado com ele.

De repente, meu braço foi puxado para trás e eu quase caí, mas Edward me segurou.

"Bella, pra onde você pensa que vai? Você precisa parar de correr, e só então eu posso explicar..."

"Explicar o quê, Edward? Que você estava beijando aquela piranha loira? Eu acho que já entendi a mensagem alto e claro. Há quanto tempo você vem brincando comigo?"

Ele não me soltou, e eu não o culpei. Porque se tivesse soltado, eu teria corrido mais uma vez.

"Bella, eu não estou brincando com você! Eu não teria mudado de escola só para poder estar com alguém que eu me importo tão pouco. Você é o meu mundo inteiro, o meu ser! Eu já te disse isso, e não é mentira. Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu não sabia que ela iria fazer aquilo!"

Olhei para ele, que me parecia tão sincero... mas ainda assim, ele não tinha afastado Tanya.

"O que aconteceu, então?"

"Nós estávamos conversando. Ela perguntou se podia me ver em particular por um minuto, para me perguntar alguma coisa. Então eu fui até o quarto com ela, que começou a me dizer o quanto gostava de mim, e que ela queria ficar comigo."

Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo doía. Eu sabia que Tanya tinha manipulado Edward como um brinquedinho por muito tempo... e ele realmente gostou dela. Ele disse que tudo entre os dois acabou quando me conheceu, mas eu não tinha certeza. Ela tinha tudo o que eu não tinha. E se ele quisesse a sua chance com ela?

"Bella, eu disse a ela não. Disse que a nossa chance tinha passado. Mas ela se recusou a acreditar em mim, e então me beijou."

"Mas você não a afastou!"

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava em choque, Bella! Eu não sabia que ela iria fazer aquilo. Você entrou assim que a boca dela encontrou a minha! Eu juro que não retribuí o beijo. Eu estava chocado demais para me mexer. Mas eu nunca abri a minha boca, isso eu juro pra você. Você é a única garota que eu quero. Você significa muito pra mim!"

Suspirei e vi que ele estava certo. Eu não tinha realmente o visto beijar Tanya de volta... e os seus olhos estavam arregalados de choque. Apesar daquele beijo e da declaração dela, ele ainda me queria. Sorri tristemente para ele, que me olhou sério.

"Eu não gosto deste seu sorriso triste. Eu tenho visto ele por tempo demais ao longo dos últimos anos que te conheço. Eu só quero te fazer feliz, Bella. Será que você pode, por favor, me perdoar e me aceitar de volta? Prometo que vou te recompensar."

Me aproximei e o abracei, grata por ele ainda me desejar. Edward tinha se tornado tão importante para mim nestes últimos meses, que eu não sabia o que seria de mim sem ele.


	6. 11 de janeiro de 1997

**Nota: Tradução e postagem feitas com a autorização da autora.**

**Trilha: **_The Story_, da Brandi Carlile

**

* * *

**

**11 de janeiro de 1997 – 11ª série**

**BPOV**

Vamos lá, Edward... atende! Atende o telefone...

"Aí está você! Você não foi à escola hoje e eu fui até a sua casa, mas você não estava. O que aconteceu?"

"Edward, por favor, venha aqui. Eu preciso falar com você. Mas não deixei Renée te ver. Entre no meu quarto pela janela."

"Está tudo bem, Bella? Você parece aflita."

"Só venha."

Desliguei o telefone e sentei em minha cama, dormente, esperando por ele. Os minutos passaram rápido, e logo o senti sentar na cama ao meu lado.

"Bella, amor... o que há de errado? O que aconteceu?"

Olhei em seus olhos e falei baixinho, "Eu estou grávida."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu não tinha certeza de como ele receberia a notícia... talvez agora que eu arruinei a sua vida, ele iria me chutar.

"Você tem certeza?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Era onde eu estava hoje. Minha mãe me levou para fazer um exame de sangue, e o resultado deu positivo. Ela pirou, Edward. Nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dela que nós estávamos transando..."

Ele estava silencioso, pensando seriamente no que eu havia dito. Então se virou para mim e perguntou, "O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu vou ficar com o bebê, Edward. Você não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser. Eu entendo. Mas esta é a minha escolha, e eu disse à minha mãe que o bebê fica. Eu estou indo para o inferno, mas não ligo. Vou andar por aí com um barrigão na escola e engolir o meu orgulho, mas o filho é meu."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e meu coração pareceu despencar.

"Não, Bella. O filho é _nosso_. Nós o fizemos com amor. Claro, nós provavelmente somos loucos por querer manter isso, mas você está certa. O bebê fica... e eu quero estar ao seu lado e ao lado do nosso filho. Você é a minha vida. Eu não estava brincando quando disse isso."

Pela primeira vez hoje, eu senti um raio de esperança. Ele estava falando sério? Queria mesmo me ajudar? De repente, a notícia inesperada não era mais tão ruim. Eu sabia que o caminho seria difícil, mas Edward iria me ajudar. Eu ainda tinha mais um ano na escola para terminar... mas eu conseguiria. Não deixaria ninguém me impedir de conquistar o meu diploma.

"Bella... Eu te amo. Você me ama, certo?"

"É claro. Sempre."

"Bom. Agora, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa..."

Antes que eu conseguisse compreender o que ele estava fazendo, Edward se levantou da cama e se ajoelhou. Ele pegou as minhas mãos e me olhou amavelmente, falando baixinho, "Case comigo, Bella."

Dizer que eu estava em choque era pouco. Eu não podia acreditar que ele queria casar comigo!

"É sério?"

"É claro que sim. Nós vamos nos casar de qualquer maneira, isto é só um pouco mais cedo do que tínhamos planejado."

Sorri e ri, respondendo com um sonoro "Sim!"

Edward levantou e riu, deitando-me na cama e vindo se aconchegar ao meu lado. Nós discutimos o nosso futuro, sobre os nossos pais e como eles iriam ficar bravos, como seria estranho na escola uma vez que todos soubessem. Mas nós não nos importamos... aquilo valia a pena.

"Que dia podemos marcar?"

Ele pensou. "Eu quero que seja muito em breve. Não quero nenhuma lei me mantendo longe de você. Se nós formos casados, eu serei legalmente o seu parente mais próximo. E eu quero cuidar de você, sempre. Além do mais, quero que o meu filho tenha um pai legítimo."

Eu sorri. "Vamos nos casar no dia que nos conhecemos. 15 de fevereiro."

Ele franziu a testa. "Assim vai sempre parecer que eu cheguei atrasado naquele Dia dos Namorados. Esta deveria ter sido a nossa primeira celebração. Que tal nos casarmos no Dia dos Namorados, em vez disso? Eu não pretendo deixar de comemorar essa data com você nunca mais."

"Sim! Dia dos Namorados, então. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Bella."

* * *

**NT: Vamos lá, gente... Quero ouvir muitos "oooowwwnnns", ok? Estou apaixonada por esse Edward...**


	7. 14 de fevereiro de 1997

**Nota: Tradução e postagens autorizadas. Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre a história (que é da I'mwiththevampires08), e nem sobre os personagens (que são da digníssima Stephenie Meyer).**

**Trilha:** _Northern Downpour_, do Panic! At the Disco

**

* * *

**

**14 de fevereiro de 1997 – 11ª série – Casamento de Edward e Bella**

**EPOV**

O casamento aconteceu sem nenhum contratempo. Bella estava arrebatadoramente linda, e saber que ela estava levando nosso bebê dentro de si só a tornou ainda mais preciosa aos meus olhos. Nossos olhares se encontraram enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção, e eu vi que ela estava com o seu sorriso feliz. Eu esperei nunca mais ver o seu sorriso tristonho novamente.

Havia convidados que nos davam sorrisos infelizes, como se eles se sentissem mal por nós dois. Mas eu não dei atenção para eles... tudo o que me importava era que Bella estava feliz e que meu filho teria um futuro onde não haveria nenhum abuso... e que ele teria uma mãe e um pai. Isto era algo que Bella e eu não tivemos.

A minha mãe e a dela não estavam felizes. Elas choraram durante toda a cerimônia. Eu sabia que elas achavam que nós estávamos cometendo um erro enorme, mas eu havia dito que era o que nós queríamos... e elas finalmente concordaram. Organizar um casamento em apenas quatro semanas não foi fácil, mas nós não queríamos nada demais... seria apenas algo para a nossa família e amigos.

Eu acabei conseguindo um emprego de meio turno para nos ajudar. Assim como Bella, eu estava determinado a não abandonar a escola. Nós dois faríamos aquilo dar certo. Enquanto ela estivesse ao meu lado, eu sabia que nós estaríamos bem.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e de lá saiu a garota mais deslumbrante que eu já vi. Ela estava usando uma camisola de seda branca, e eu claramente podia ver que não havia mais nada debaixo do tecido.

"Bella, amor... Você está absolutamente impressionante. Venha aqui."

Ela andou até mim e eu a peguei em meus braços, a deitando gentilmente na cama. Deitei em cima dela, cuidadosamente, e colei meus lábios aos seus. Ela gemeu instantaneamente e trouxe sua mão até meus cabelos.

Sempre tinha sido bom tê-la sob mim, e agora não era diferente. Nos beijamos com paixão, com amor e fervor. Minha boca deixou a dela para encontrar o seu pescoço, plantando beijos suaves e quentes na região, e descendo lentamente pelo seu corpo.

Ergui a sua camisola e beijei o seu estômago, acariciando-o com meu nariz. Deixei mais alguns beijos por toda ela, sem saber ao certo onde o bebê estaria. Continuei descendo até o seu sexo, quente e úmido para mim.

Ouvi Bella miando e seus quadris se ergueram, impacientes para sentirem a minha boca em seu corpo. Ri baixinho e disse, "Impaciente, não é, Bella?"

"Edward, você sabe o quanto eu amo a sua língua..."

Eu então passei minha língua em volta do seu clitóris. Ela se contorceu e gemeu, o que me incentivou a continuar. Ela tinha um gosto tão doce... o meu tipo preferido de mel. Seus dedos se enroscaram em meu cabelo e me puxaram em sua direção, sua voz implorando para que eu não parasse.

Suas pernas começaram a tremer em volta de mim, e eu soube que ela estava perto. Suguei seu clitóris e usei a minha língua para me ajudar. Ela gritou meu nome e suas pernas fecharam em meu pescoço enquanto seu corpo começava a convulsionar. Então a senti entrar em erupção e bebi tudo avidamente. Eu nunca me cansaria daquilo.

Subi meu caminho de volta, dando outros beijos em seu umbigo. Ela se sentou e rapidamente tirou a camisola, expondo seus seios para mim. Tomei um em minha boca e encaixei o outro em minha mão.

"Oh Edward... você sempre sabe como me fazer sentir bem..."

"Sempre, Bella. Sempre e só para você."

A deitei gentilmente e acariciei seu rosto com minhas mãos. Seus cabelos se espalharam à sua volta, emoldurando seu rosto em formato de coração. Eu sempre me perguntei quando tinha me apaixonado por ela. Nossas vidas haviam se cruzado por muitos anos e, de alguma forma, ela sempre fez parte da minha.

Gentilmente a penetrei, lentamente abrindo caminho em seu corpo e movimentando meus quadris para dentro e fora dela. Seus olhos estavam abertos e olhavam diretamente para mim, e eu não pude ver nada além de amor emanando deles. Meu coração cresceu com o pensamento de nós dois, juntos para sempre.

Minhas investidas se tornaram mais frenéticas, e eu sabia que estava perto. Não podia parar, então levei meus dedos até seu clitóris e o esfreguei. A sua pele assumiu um tom rosado e sua boca se abriu, a respiração saindo com dificuldade.

"Quase lá, amor?"

"Sim... tão perto."

Fechei meus olhos por um momento, pensando em quanto tempo eu poderia aguentar, quando suas paredes se apertaram ao redor de mim e nós dois nos rendemos. Dissemos os nomes um do outro em uníssono e eu nunca me senti mais conectado com ela do que naquele momento.

Deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para mim, acariciando seus cabelos e as suas costas. Nós dois estávamos cansados depois daquele longo dia, e meus olhos começaram a se fechar.

"Eu te amo, Bella... muito."

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Eu sempre vou te amar."

"Para sempre."

"Para sempre."


	8. 14 de fevereiro de 2010

**Nota: Postagem autorizada, eu não possuo direitos nem sobre a história, nem sobre os personagens. Mas a tradução é minha, ok? Só pra avisar...**

**Todos prontos pra última parte da nossa tórrida historinha de amor?**

**Trilha:** _She's the One_, Robbie Williams

**

* * *

**

**14 de fevereiro de 2010 – Dias atuais**

**EPOV**

"Mãe, diz pro Anthony devolver o meu Ipod!"

"Ela disse que eu podia pegar emprestado! Eu disse a ela que devolveria quando terminasse!"

"É, mas eu não tinha terminado de usar ele! Eu vou te dar quando não quiser mais!"

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, tentando – em vão – imaginar que eu estava em uma ilha distante com Bella. Rosalie estava atrasada.

"Gente, deixem a mãe de vocês em paz! É o nosso aniversário, então tenham compaixão."

Anthony rolou seus olhos. "Eu acho que treze anos ao lado de alguém é tempo suficiente. Por que vocês precisam sair?"

"Bem, já eu acho que é romântico," replicou Elizabeth, com coraçõezinhos estampados nos olhos. "Eu mal posso esperar até me casar e ter um cara por quem me apaixonar perdidamente."

Grunhi e belisquei meu nariz. Não havia chance de eu deixar qualquer garoto chegar perto da minha filha de apenas treze anos. Me certifiquei pessoalmente de que não haveria nenhuma maneira de se chegar à janela dela, no segundo andar. Ninguém iria escalar até lá aquela noite. Eu até quis instalar grades, mas Bella disse alguma coisa sobre riscos de incêndio...

"Não demorará muito para isso acontecer, mocinha."

Ouvi Bella rir para mim enquanto ela revirava seus olhos. Aos 29 anos, nós éramos os pais mais novos em todas as reuniões de pais que comparecíamos. Eu mal podia acreditar que já tínhamos uma filha na sétima série, um filho na quarta e agora, uma pequenina de dois anos. A pequena Alexis era muito parecida comigo... e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

Eu estava querendo mais um... talvez outro menino, mas Bella não gostou da ideia. Ela disse que os seus dias de fazer bebês estavam acabados... Bem, mas não a parte da _prática_. Tentei não me lembrar dela sob meu corpo, como eu sabia que logo ela estaria esta noite. Eu não queria parecer um tarado.

"Tire esse sorriso da cara, seu pervertido."

Abri meus olhos e encarei Alice e Rose. "O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?"

"Eh... Eu queria passar um tempo com os anjinhos, também. Quando soube que Rose estava vindo, peguei a oportunidade. Em e Jasper estão vindo mais tarde também. Eles foram pegar a pizza."

Fazer amigos na faculdade foi uma das melhores coisas que Bella e eu já fizemos. Nós faríamos qualquer coisa por eles, e eles por nós. Eles eram os nossos braços direitos, e ajudavam a cuidar de Elizabeth e Anthony quando nós não podíamos. A gente nunca teria se formado sem eles.

"Bem, obrigada pessoal. Nós realmente estamos precisando de uma "noite do casal." Faz tempo que não temos uma chance dessas." Bella sorriu para as duas, agradecida.

"Estamos à disposição, garota! Eu só espero que quando nós celebrarmos o nosso 13º aniversário de casamento Jasper ainda olhe para mim da maneira que você olha para Bella, Edward."

Eu ri. "Oh, ele olhará. Eu tenho visto como aqueles dois olham pra vocês, meninas. Vocês já podem estar casados, mas o seu amor vai durar uma vida inteira. Assim como o meu e da Bella."

Me inclinei e dei um longo beijo em minha esposa. Mesmo depois de todos estes anos, nós ainda tínhamos amor.

"Eca! Por favor, mãe e pai, sem beijos! Vocês sabem o quanto eu odeio isso! É nojento!"

Rose fez graça. "Oh, querida, você tem sorte por estar vendo _só isso_..."

Elizabeth fez um som de ânsia e saiu. Muitos casais estavam recém começando os seus "felizes para sempre"... Bella e eu já estávamos juntos há treze anos. E nós ainda desejávamos o outro tanto quanto no primeiro dia.

"Bom... estamos indo. Vocês têm os nossos números, caso precisem de qualquer coisa. Por favor, não deixem Emmett manter as crianças de pé até as duas horas, como da última vez. Eu sei que ele gosta de estragar os meus filhos..."

"Oh, fica quieto. Nunca fez mal às crianças terem um pouco de diversão enquanto seus pais estão fora! Mas eu vou me certificar de colocar Alexis na cama cedo. Ela fica mal-humorada no dia seguinte quando não dorme o suficiente..."

Depois de mais alguns boa-noites e recomendações para Anthony e Elizabeth se comportarem, nós saímos.

Eu não fazia ideia do que o futuro reservava para nós dois, mas como todas as vezes, eu sabia que enquanto tivéssemos um ao outro, estaríamos bem. Afinal de contas, nossa história era uma história de amor... e nunca havia um final para isto.

***~ Fim ~*

* * *

**

**NT: Heey, pipou! Infelizmente já acabamos por aqui, amores... Eu estou postando o link das músicas para baixar no meu perfil, ok? Então, quem estiver interessado em ouvir, é só dar uma procurada por lá! Um muito obrigada à todos que comentaram, que favoritaram e que colocaram a história no alerta... Encontro todos vocês numa próxima! (Quem acompanha "Sinfonia Agridoce" ou "A Secretária" aí?) :)**

**Gostaram da fic? Deixem comentários!**

**Beijos, amores  
**


End file.
